Fears and Hopes
by evenstar62442
Summary: It’s wonderful, Tonks!  Molly cried, getting up from her kitchen’s chair. They were sitting in the kitchen, with a cup of tea in front of them. – That’s truly beautiful news. Have you already told others? She shook her head no. [Thanks Moony's Lady!]


Fears and Hopes

- It's wonderful, Tonks! - Molly cried, getting up from her kitchen's chair. They were sitting in the kitchen, with a cup of tea in front of them. – That's truly beautiful news. Have you already told others?

Tonks lowered her head into her hands, avoiding Molly's stare: she just never succeeded to share her friend's happiness for those news. In another condition she would have been enthusiastic too, of course, but in this very moment, in this situation, with that kind of man, not at all. She shook her head no.

- Why don't you? Uhmm, wait a moment, girl... have you told him?

Tonks shook her head, not daring to look Molly in the eye.

- But you have to tell him, I bet he would be happy. Indeed, I'm absolutely sure of it.

- Molly… - Tonks replied, pulling herself up sitting and observing Molly, who was seated near her and watching her with a strict expression. Tonks guessed Molly couldn't understand, how could she? She, happy mother of seven kids? - How I can tell him? – Tonks asked sadly.

- He has a right to know it!

- But how... how can I? You saw it, last time...

- When?

- It took him a year to become my boyfriend, if I give him those news now... Molly, I fear to lose him, I fear he might change his mind.

- Remus would never do that!

- Try to understand me… I know he wouldn't do that with bad intentions, but... with his opinions... he's stubborn, you know. He was always afraid of putting me in danger, even before this, - Tonks said pointing at her belly. - I don't know what he could say now.

Molly didn't reply, she moved her eyes from the girl to the cup of tea: finally she understood what Tonks was fearing. She well remembered the past year's anxieties and fears; the afternoons at The Burrow spent talking, trying to find a solution, well knowing that all Tonks' hopes had been for Remus' decision. She remembered Tonks' feeling: she was falling in love with a man, hoping against hope. Every day they were side by side in the Order's reunions and assignments, but they also were far away from eachother; in that period Tonks had tried to steal a look, a contact, a smile from him. She had always seen her love leave alone, and she never knew where, nor if she would see him again.

Molly remembered also the smile on Tonks' face at Dumbledore's funeral when, for the first time, she had held Remus's hand; she remembered her joy that, in spite of the terrible circumstance, couldn't be contained and was expressed through the miraculous change of her hair's color. Molly felt happy herself, she had seen that new love like a light in the dark of those days.

And now this new event, so beautiful and natural, risked to muck everything up.

- Do you understand? – Tonks' voice brought back Molly from her thoughts.

- Yes I do, but I believe this time it will be different. I know Remus very well, he'll be happy!

- Are you sure? – Tonks asked hopeful.

- Of course, dear!

- I hope so, I hope so, so desperately! I... I'm so happy... There was a moment, a single moment, when I thought that the baby would ruin it all. Do you think I'm a monster?

- Not at all! A brief moment of fear is normal for everyone, even for me!

- It has been short, just during the time to accept what the Healer was telling me, then I felt warmer and then happier than I had been in all my life.

Molly smiled, remembering her similar emotions in her pregnancies.

- Until I returned to my house, realizing that I would have to tell him everything. I was afraid and then I ran here, - the girl finished.

- You're welcome here, you know. But Remus will be scared not to find you at home.

- I left him a message, - Tonks smiled thinking about Lupin: he was always rather apprehensive with her, but this didn't annoy the girl, indeed she was proud that someone took such care of her safety.

They were interrupted by a discreet knocking to the kitchen's door. Molly went to open, although the both of them imagined who it was.

- Hi, Remus, - she said.

- Hello, Molly. How are you?

- Very good, thanks. Come in!

- Thanks. By chance, is Dora... - he stopped when he saw the girl seated on a chair, she was watching at him, turning a cup between hers hands. - Hello, Dora - he greeted gladly.

Tonks felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest and her hands began to shake, she clutched at the cup of tea even more firmly, but it fell and crushed onto the ground. – Bloody hell! I'm sorry, Molly - she said collecting the cup's pieces from the floor.

- It's nothing, don't worry, dear - Molly replied.

- Reparo, - whispered Remus, watching Tonks worried. - Honey, are you fine?

- No... yes... I'm ok, - bubbled Tonks, looking at Molly in panic.

The woman moved her lips articulating "tell him", then headed towards the sitting-room. – I'll leave you two alone, - she said with a smile, sure that everything would go fine and ignoring the sad look Tonks' was addressing her.

Remus watched from Molly to Dora without understanding what was happening. After Molly got out he sat down close to Tonks, taking her hands in his. – Dora, look at me, - he said softly.

Finally Dora looked at him, barely holding back the tears.

- What's happending?

- Today... - she said with shaking voice. - Today I've been to St Mungo.

- Why? Are you... are you sick?- asked Lupin worried.

- No, to the contrary, I'm... we're... - she whispered. -... fine.

Lupin sighed with relief, then he realised what she had said. - We...?

Dora bowed her head, looking insistently at the strawberries embroidered on the table cloth ad she tried to breathe normally and keep the tears. Then she felt a hand pressing on her chin and forced herself to raise it.

- Dora, - Remus said with little voice. - We are... who?

She couldn't speak, but she took her hands to the belly.

Both of them fixed Tonks'belly in hush, then Remus broke it off. - You... Are you pregnant?

She nodded, raising hers eyes on his.

- Seriously? - he asked while a smile replaced his worried expression.

She nodded. – Are you happy? – she asked.

He didn't answer, looking at Tonks' hand still tightened on her belly.

- Remus? Please, tell me something.

- It's... – he looked at her. – It's the more beautiful thing that someone has ever told me, - he muttered, undecided whether to cry or laugh.

- You don't mind? You won't leave me?

- Leave you? Never! Dora, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! - he answered bursting out laughing, he stood on his feet and dragged her up, embracing her.

Dora wrapped herself around him, enjoying his embrace but then pulled away to look at him. - No, - she said, laughing at his perplexed expression. – We're going to have two!

The end.


End file.
